1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driver circuit for driving a load by applying a pair of PWM signals having mutually opposite or identical phases to both terminals of the load.
2. Background Art
A driver circuit for driving a load in a bridged transformer less (BTL) configuration by applying driving signals having opposite or identical phases to both terminals of a load, such as a speaker, is well known. Furthermore, also well known is a class D amplifier for performing simple on-off switching operations of output stage transistors using PWM signals as the driving signals of the driver circuit.